Power Rangers: Aztec Warriors Oc Application
by butterflyinc
Summary: Sealed in a jar, Yucatan, was reawaken after 3000 years ago, after he was stopped by the ancient guardians and sealed away in a cave, in what is modern day city, Parrot Bay. Yucatan is on the search again for a powerful scepter. Albert Lopez the last ancient monk is alerted to Yucatan's advances and picks eight unlikely new guardian, from the Parrot Bay high. taking submissions!


**Power Rangers Aztec Guardians: **

**A/n: This is my own original take on Power Rangers. It's an original Story (well the Power Ranger Franchise doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Siban) Also, I'm going to be writing the description on what's about. I'm willing to take ideas from other people on what the rangers should be. There's going to eight Power Rangers; five original and 3 normal rangers. Also there will be three females and five males rangers. The story takes place in a Town called Parrot Bay. Just fill out a little form, I'll show in an example of my character, what they should look like. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it **

**History: **

**Over Three thousand years ago, an evil warrior named, Yucatan, decided to take over the world, using his evil mythical army. His evil henchmen had all sorts of evil and destructive powers, taking a sick interest in causing havoc to the innocent human kind**

**Yucatan also wanted the power of the mythical tablets to take over the world. He needed the powers to unlock the Globe scepter, which was infused with all of the powers of the spirits. He almost had succeeded in his diabolic plan, if not for the Mythical Monks and the young warriors that they recruited.**

**A group of ancient monks searched the eight regions of the world, looking for the "chosen warriors" who had: the skill, courage, the intellect and the strength and the drive to stop Yucatan. When the found the chosen warriors and brought them back to the sanctuary, where all of the stone tablets of the nature powers were locked. Each tablet had the spirits of the most honored animals of the region. When the took the warriors back to the sanctuary to meet the tablets. **

**Each chosen warrior, was infused with the mythical and natural element of nature. The warriors were brave and strong. The monks trained the young guardians until they had the skill and mastery to take on the all-powerful Yucatan. **

**When they were getting ready to go on their first mission, that was when Yucatan struck. He and his followers struck with a wicked and devastating force. He completely over powered they young guardians, he would have won if not for a drastic matter. **

**With a final plea from the monks, the young warriors sacrificed their powers to seal Yucatan in a jar. The monks and the young warriors sealed him in a cave, never to be found again. Also the young warriors and their bonded spirits were sealed in the same stone tablets, set under the marks charge until they were needed again.**

**The world lived in peace and security, not knowing the events that went on. That was until, a brave and world famous explorer found the jar with Yucatan's spirit sealed in it. When he opened up the jar, Yucatan's evil spirit was infused with in it. Renewing Yucatan's powers and waking up his most trusted henchmen. **

**While he was meditating, the last of the mythical monks, Albert Lopez sensed something was wrong. He came to the cave where Yucatan's spirit was encased and found the jar shattered. He became panic and knew he had to unlock the eight nature spirit tablets. He went under disguise as a high school, Latin history teacher seeking out the new Aztec Guardian rangers.**

**Regular Ranger Colors:**

**-Red Ranger(male/female)**

**-Pink Ranger(female/male)**

**-Green Ranger(male/female/light green)**

**-Yellow Ranger(male/female)**

**-Blue Ranger(male/female)**

**Special Ranger Colors****:**

**-Purple Ranger (female/male) **

**-Silver Ranger (male/female)**

**-Navy Ranger (male/female)**

**Normal Ranger Elements:**

**-Fire (red ranger)**

**-Mind (pink ranger)**

**-Wood (green ranger) **

**- Water (blue ranger)**

**- Earth (yellow ranger)**

**Special Ranger Colors****:**

**-Night(purple ranger)**

**-Soul(silver Ranger)**

**-Thunder(navy ranger)**

**Ranger Form Example:**

**Bio:**

**Name: Izzabella Turner**

**Nickname:"Izzie" or "Bella"**

**Age:16**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: medium length brown hair and green eyes. She has a slender figure. She is always decked out in a green hoodie, skinny jeans and black canvas shoes. She's five feet and three inches tall.**

**Attitude before becoming a Ranger: temperamental, trouble maker, outsider, doesn't fit in, rebel, doesn't trust easily.**

**After becoming a Ranger: kinder, more trustworthy, listens to other and makes friends. Still the gamer girl.**

**Short History: Izzabella grew up being tossed from foster home to foster home, since she was three year olds. She never got adopted when she was little, so as she got older she developed the attitude she has today. Because of her history she doesn't trust many peoples. She's never stayed with a family more then three years, it was until she was intrusted in the care of Albert when she was 13. She's been with him for 3 years just waiting till she's shipped of to the next foster home. When she is chosen to become a ranger, she's shocked. She thinks it's a joke but it's not. **

**Ranger info:**

**Color: Green**

**Element: Wood**

**Zord: Jaguar]**

**Normal Weapon: A sword and a sheild**

**Special Weapon: Jungle Crossbow(It's a bow that looks like ti's made out of a rain forest tree)**

**Attack: Jungle blaze (the attack surrounds the enemy by a flame-like pattern of leafs and swallows them whole.)**

**Costume: Her uniform is black and gold, the helmet has the shape of a jaguar head on it. Her boots meet up to her knees and have gold trim on it. Her top has the crest of her spirit animal on it. She has a short cape with a black and gold trim in the back. He skirt/thing is flared and her gloves meet up to her elbow, with a golden cuff symbol on it. **

**Her chant: Aztec Warrior Spirit Jaguar activate!**

**Custom chant: Green Ranger Ready to kick some $$!**

**Powers: she has the ability to control plants.**

**Morpher looks: It's circular morpher that goes on the wrist. It has the number 3 three in the middle with a Jaguar head on it. It has veins-like details on the morpher and it has the Aztec translation for "Jaguar Guardian" on it.**

**Villain Form Example**:

**Name: Yucatan **

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Supreme Ruler of the Under Root./ old **

**Duty: The ruler of the Under Root, he is after the mythical scepter for power. **

**Looks: He's a big monster with red claws, he wears an red pair of pants with a dark red cape, He has a suit of armor that looks like wilted leaves. He is about seven feet tall with a large built. He is almost looking like a human but expect for his face is encased by a black shadow-like mask with crimson horns sticking out. **

**History: He use to be a good monk until he was kicked out for wanting the scepter for malicious reason, he was kicked out of the mythical monks. His soul then became incased with a seed of hatred and evil, turning him into the man or thing he is today.**

**Goal: To take over the world and destroy and make humans surrender to him and become his slave. **

**Weapon: A long broad sword with red fluid dripping off the blade, the hilt has wilted flowers carved on it. The ball is the face of an evil spirt, it leaks red tears when he consumes a soul. **

**Powers: he has the ability to consume someone's soul and turn them into evil. He also has the ability to manipulate shadows and he can disappear into the darkness easily. Giltien (the little easy to beat goon things.)**

A/N: I hope you like the examples given. So please look a the forms above and I will write down the people's examples and choose them at random by placing them in the box. Please leave your email in a pm if you're an unknown person posting it. If you have an user name, I'll get back to you via your account. The first chapter should be out by the first of March!

May the best ranger form win!

Thanks for your help!

A/N: All those whoever entered this have already entered have been added to the the thing. Sorry for accidentally deleted it on my own stupidity instead of fixing it! Sorry!

-Butterflyinc:)


End file.
